Flashbacks
by squeakyfingers
Summary: It's sinful, and it's fiery, and you're sure it'll send you straight to hell. [g/c]


Flashback

Author: Allison

E-mail: GeckoGal21@lycos.com

Disclaimer: The characters of CSI do not belong to me, but to all those affiliated with CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer, and Anthony Zuiker.

Spoilers: none

Rating: PG-13ish, I think.

Author's Note: Started at one point, and ended up at another…thanks to Nic for her help, and to the GraveShift for getting me through a rough bit of writer's block. Basically un-betaed, so all mistakes are mine.

_These precious illusions in my head,_

_Did not let me down when I was defenseless_

_And parting with them, is like parting with a,_

_childhood best friend. _

--Alanis Morrisette

            The music builds slowly, brewing inside of you. It stirs up your blood as the tempo quickens. It seems like only yesterday since you've done this, and yet deep down it feels like an eternity.

Your hips rock back and forth, eyes closed as you feel the music surge through you. It's like a drug, hits you quickly, and leaves you dizzy, creating a high like no other. The adrenaline pumping, you move masterfully to the beat. Every motion, rotation, and flick of your strawberry blonde hair moving in perfect time with the heavy, pulsating beat of the music.

It's always been this way. Losing yourself in the rhythms and the emotion of the song, allowing your thoughts to wander away, for a moment, from reality, and towards, a heaven that seems just outside your grasp. It doesn't mean much, or anything at all for that matter, at first. It's sinful, and it's fiery, and you're certain it'll send you straight to hell. But you smile anyway. That sweet seductive grin that plays across your face on only the rarest of occasions. One that's unforced and freeing.

A shiver goes up your spine as the cool metal rubs against your skin. It's relief from the hot light shining on you from above. You twist your body violently, catching momentarily the eyes of a man across the room. 

"Catherine?"

Your world is spinning and you catch yourself: letting your hands stop the rush that had been building within you. Clad in your gray sweatpants and powder blue tank top, you raise your head, blowing hair out of you eyes as you do so. You blink back your vulnerability, and saunter into the living room, motioning him inside.

"I wasn't expecting you."

"I thought, that since you had to call off of work because of Lindsey, that you might want these," he replied dropping the files onto the coffee table and sinking into the couch. "Flashing back to your dancing days?"

"Yea Gris, that's it. A flashback."

You slide into the seat next him, leaning your head against the back of the ivory white couch you wonder what had really brought him here, knowing that the excuse he had provided was a weak one. You linger on the question for a moment before dismissing it, soon finding it to be something you knew you couldn't answer.

"You're beautiful Catherine," he whispered fingering the thin straps on your tank top, " and it doesn't take a dance to make me realize that."

 Rubbing your toes against his pant leg, you find yourself unable to look away from him, stunned by his blatant affection. Soon you're weaving your hands through his fine gray curls, his face mere centimeters apart from yours. "Want a piece of my flashback?" You mumble, nibbling on his ear. He turns towards you, his lips hitting yours with such a force it knocks you over, your back hitting the soft cushions of the couch. Reciprocating, you wrap your arms around him, tongues and limbs thrusting, dueling as a master swordsman would. Shoes are kicked off, your tank top's thrown on the floor, for once you let him guide you, hoping that the moment will never end.

You blink.

And the music's over.

But you're blood's still stirring, and he's still beneath you, body glistening with sweat. It's like a drug that hits you quickly, and leaves you dizzy. Your adrenaline's still pumping and you're moving to the beat, his beat. You're still reaching for that heaven. Only now you think you just might reach it.

The End.

Dedicated to Lauri- the one has corrupted me from the start. Hun, this is the closest to smut, I think I'll ever get. Hope you liked it.


End file.
